


Snapshots From Two Different Worlds

by oliviathecf



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, different timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: Hard Travelin' Heroes from two different times, how things have changed and how they haven't.





	1. Lantern

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of Ollie and Hal doing their road trip in the modern day intrigued me. How relevant are the Hard Travelin' Heroes in today's world anyway?
> 
> Instead of dwelling on it, I wrote it, focusing less on the missions they did and more about the time between. Intertwined with any little ideas I had for the original era of their road trip, the fic was born. The general format is three various little drabbles and then one larger, more sexually explicit one. Right now, the plan is for another chapter with Oliver as the main character. Then, perhaps, I'll write one with Dinah there!
> 
> I referenced [ "Not To Touch The Earth" by StarCityRebels ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041957) in the fic, with the song playing on the radio in the third drabble. It's not an obvious one but it's still there, and I'd highly recommend that fic and the sequel of it.
> 
> Without further rambling, please enjoy!

Fall, 2017

For whatever reason, Oliver had gone through the effort of curating a Spotify playlist for their road trip, yet he only added about thirty songs. It was Hal’s turn to drive, thumbs drumming to the same song he had heard about fifty times that day as Ollie snoozed in the passenger seat.

The moon hung in the sky above them, slowly sinking down past the horizon, and the blinking clock told him that it was just edging past three am. He decided to turn into one of those shitty rest stops somewhere in the middle of the country, turning in past a handmade sign that read “HoNK FOR TRUmP 2O20” in mostly mismatched letters. He grimaced at the sight of it but it was the only place for miles and his eyes were starting to feel too heavy to continue.

Hal parked it in the corner of the lot, just under the pitch black shade of the trees, and reached out to touch Ollie. The sight of him sleeping, peaceful for once, made Hal’s heart feel warm in his chest. So he let himself touch, let himself push away the fear that Ollie might touch him back. 

His fingers brushed down those strong, bared arms, and he smiled before pulling his hand back.

Summer, 1970

The fire crackled, starting to die down as it cast its orange light over their bodies. They had started to come closer together, Hal still reading the newspaper from three days ago because he had run out of things to say or think, while Ollie carved out some new arrows from spare firewood that they probably wouldn’t need.

It was late, too late for Hal to pour himself another steaming cup of sludgy coffee from the kettle, too late for the cicadas to be singing their daytime songs. But that could just be the ringing in Hal’s ears, mixed with the soft scrape of Ollie’s knife against the wood. 

Need crawled in the pit of Hal’s stomach, hopped up from the coffee and from the near-miss they had earlier when some greedy mine boss tried to blow up his own mine to trap all of his workers inside. Of course, he wasn’t afraid but he was high strung on the adrenaline still coursing through his veins, and he looked up from what had to have been his hundredth re-read of the Dick Tracy comic strip to watch Ollie work.

The soft scrape of metal against wood was something that had grown familiar, grown comforting.

“Do you have a smoke?” He asked because he thought that he had to say something.

His voice broke through the silence and Ollie looked a bit startled, but he nodded and reached down to where his bag lay. Neither of them often smoked cigarettes, the one pack that Hal had bought a few weeks back had run out though and his fingers itched to do something. 

Ollie held the cigarette out for him and Hal pinched it between his lips, craning his neck forward so Ollie could light it. He cupped his face to do it, the match striking the rough surface on the side of the box and sending up orange sparks.

If Ollie took the second drag, lips touching where his had, Hal thought that it was his right to do so.

Winter, 2018

The cup of coffee in Hal’s hand had gone from burning his palm to lukewarm before he even seemed to notice it, before the sun had even started its ascent from the horizon.

The radio between them crooned with static, caught between an oldies station and some religious talk channel. Stuck between a song telling them to run and an old man yelling about casting off sin. He caught Ollie’s eyes in the mirror, saw the grin split his lips.

“I don’t think the preacher man knows how good sin can be.” Ollie murmured.

The way he spoke made Hal shiver, washed in the low tone of his voice, still husky from the early morning. He didn’t know if Ollie said it like that on purpose or if it was just lack of sleep still rattling around in his brain. Of course, the way Ollie reached a hand over, resting on his thigh and squeezing left little to the imagination.

Hal turned his head to hide the way he blushed, sipping noisily out of his nearly cold coffee and watching snow flutter in the January dawn outside the window of the pickup truck. When he finally spoke, he tried to not sound desperate.

“When are we stopping next?” He asked.

From the way Ollie chuckled, he knew that he sounded as desperate as he felt.

Autumn, 1970

Already pushed so far outside his comfort zone with Ollie, the feeling was only multiplied when Dinah joined them. From the way Ollie talked, it was as if Hal had never met a strong woman before or didn’t think they existed. Sure, he might be a bit of a square, but he had met plenty of strong women in his life, hell he worked under Carol Ferris.

Still, when Dinah suggested that she was carrying with a smirk on her face, Hal had to push himself to not run away. He couldn’t be as excited as Oliver was, but he pushed a small smile on his face and forced himself to nod. Hal knew that they wouldn’t push him to do it but there was some part of him that was curious about the stuff he had only heard of in those video reels the school had them watch.

“You don’t have to smoke grass with us if you don’t want.” Ollie said, suddenly serious as he looked at Hal.

There were a lot of things that he didn’t have to do but did anyway, did because of the way Ollie and Dinah had expanded his mind. In more ways than just politics, there were things that he had done that he never thought he would. Things that excited him and made him truly live up to having no fear.

In retrospect, Hal was surprised that he hadn’t smoked with Oliver earlier. 

“No, I want to.”

That was how he ended up in the back of the pick-up with the two of them, waiting for Dinah to pick out all the seeds and stems out and roll the joint. She seemed to be an expert at it, although Hal couldn’t tell the difference between a good joint and a bad one. They were sitting on a blanket, one that Dinah had the good sense to spread out so they didn’t get tired of being on the ridged surface.

Hal never usually felt nervous, but there was something sitting in the pit of his stomach that he would call nerves. As if he were worried that some cops would burst out of the bushes and book them for possession. Instead, he watched Dinah lick the paper to finish the joint and no cops came to arrest them.

She lit it with their campfire matches and took the first drag, pulling in deep and exhaling smoke that was far thicker than cigarette smoke. Ollie took it from her fingers and took a long pull from the joint, still holding the smoke in by the time he passed it to Hal.

No fear, he thought, and raised the joint to his lips. 

On his first two hits, he coughed out all of the smoke, gasping and panting to catch his breath. Dinah smiled softly at him and passed him his canteen. Soon enough, though, he got the hang of it. The three of them passed the joint around until the only thing left was a burnt out stump of paper. Ollie stamped it out on the bed of the pickup and, for some reason, Dinah found it funny so Hal found it funny too.

Hal leaned back against the side of the pick up, fingers brushing against the texture of the blanket. It was still early into the Fall season so the night hadn’t quite found its chill yet, yet the faint breeze was just on the side of cold. So it made sense when Dinah climbed onto his lap to curl up against his chest, made sense that Ollie tucked Hal under his arm.

It stopped making sense when Dinah nuzzled in under his neck and pressed a few kisses to his skin there, when Oliver turned his head and looked at him with red tinged, blown out eyes before leaning in to brush their lips together.

It felt more like a question than a kiss, one that was answered when Hal made a noise somewhere between wanting and desperate in the back of his throat, craving the scratch of his goatee against his own shaved-smooth face. 

Save for a few drunken kisses that had left him wanting, and some messy handjobs in the cab of the truck, they hadn’t done much of anything but there was something about Ollie and the way he looked at Hal that filled him with a burning need.

Of course, there was also the way Dinah was grinding down on his lap, building and building up until he can’t help but buck up against her, a hand curling around her waist to bring her forward. Oliver broke the kiss to lean in and kiss her over him, Hal getting an eyeful of the way his tongue swept into her mouth, the obscene sounds reaching his ears and making him harder.

Despite the way she was grinding against him, there was no sense of urgency between them, nothing telling them to hurry it up. They could take their time to enjoy it and Hal needed it from the way his head was floating, from the way they broke off with a fit of the giggles every five seconds.

They would get around to having sex. But they had all the time in the world and that suited them just fine.


	2. Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> damned old judge, he said to me, "It's 90 days for vagrancy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I upped the rating from M to E, as the Ollie collection of drabbles ended up a bit more sexual. 
> 
> Right now, I consider this work to be finished, although I might do some from Dinah's perspective.
> 
> Enjoy!

Summer, 1970

Somewhere, on the road, he realized that Hal was more delicate than he let on. That the big, bad Airman space hero was secretly a little sensitive. Ollie felt bad for thinking this way, like being let onto a secret without the person it was about knowing.

It wasn’t something that Hal could hide. Ollie could see it in his eyes, when he lingered too long on an innocent touch and Hal flinched. Yet he could see the want filling Hal’s brown eyes and the shame that followed.

It left Ollie wanting. He wanted to push and push, wear Hal down until neither of them could think of any more excuses.

When he pinned Hal to the side of his pick-up, he thought that he never claimed to be a good man. At least not anymore as his hands rested on either side of Hal’s head, leaving his sweat-slicked handprints on the windows of his truck.

But Hal was never afraid and, when he pulled Ollie in for a bruising, breathless kiss, Ollie couldn’t find it in himself to be surprised.

Spring, 2018

Somewhere between Gotham City and Metropolis, they went to sleep in the cabin of the truck to mostly-dead trees and woke up to birds chirping and lush green everywhere. 

Ollie rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, rubbing at the crick in his neck that came from sleeping sitting up. He slowly started to realize that he was alone in the truck, hearing light murmurs from outside that told him that Hal and Dinah were already awake. They never usually let him sleep in so late but, after a good day’s work yesterday and nothing on the agenda for today, they must’ve decided to go easy on him.

He let himself sit, to slowly wake up and enjoy the sun through the leaves and the sound of Dinah and Hal talking. At least for a moment, before the need for coffee was too much.

Still, he had to get out of the car eventually, opening the door to see that Dinah had one earbud in, the other connected to Hal. Hal, who looked slightly confused by whatever she was playing for him. Ollie could hear it from his spot by the car, loud enough where he could tell that it was one of hers.

Dinah looked up and smiled at him, pointing wordlessly at the metal kettle keeping warm by the fire that Hal must’ve built earlier in the morning. 

Feeling bold after getting his coffee, Ollie leaned over at pressed a kiss to Dinah’s mouth. He moved over, tilting Hal’s face up and kissing him as well before settling down to make them all some breakfast.

Early Summer, 1970

He knew what regret looked like on Hal’s face, had seen it plenty of times on the road. When they’re too late to save someone or the person they saved wasn’t thankful. That mix of guilt and shame, something in the back of his eyes that made Hal look like he wished he was anywhere else.

Ollie saw it clearest when he pulled Hal onto his lap to ride him, directing him from his position underneath Ollie in the bed of the truck. His pretty pink mouth slack from those ragged moans, he wanted to comment on it but knew that Hal would pull back if Ollie called him pretty. Instead, he reached up and slid his thumb into his mouth, his other hand settling on Hal’s sweat-sticky skin.

Hal was the kind of guy who was supposed to settle down, marry his best girl and have kids, and Ollie thought that he ought to be that sort of guy as well. Instead Hal was bouncing up and down in his lap, strong thighs and tight ass surrounding him with heat.

Ollie didn’t want to think about Carol Ferris in that moment but he couldn’t help himself. From the look in Hal’s eyes, behind the heated determination and arousal, he was thinking about her too.

Summer, 2017

“So you’re one of those couples?” Hal had said all those months ago, when they first started their road trip.

Ollie could only think that he wanted to show Hal just how much of that couple they were. Especially after Dinah had expressed interest in Hal on one of the times she had joined them on their trip. He was asleep in their cramped tent, putting as much space between them as he could, and Ollie’s face was pressed into her hair. Hal was snoring softly and he could hear the fondness in Dinah’s voice when she chuckled softly.

“He’s cute when he sleeps.”

Ollie shifted to look at him over her shoulder. Hal looked peaceful, long eyelashes fanning over his cheeks and fluttering slightly. He hadn’t shaved in awhile, scruff starting to come in just on the wrong side of patchy. Ollie hummed, pressing a kiss to the back of her head and inhaling her scent.

“He’s always cute.”

He never expected Hal to go for it. It had been Dinah who asked, slyly suggested it when they were one or two beers away from being drunk, when their bodies had grown more relaxed. Hal laughed it off at first, raising the bottle to his lips and Ollie watched his tongue flick out at a drop of the hipster IPA that Dinah had picked out.

He toyed with the ring on his left hand, thumb spinning it around his ring finger.

“...Are you serious?” He finally asked.

Ollie chose his words carefully.

“If you want.”

No one moved save for the fire in between them and the sun sinking into the horizon somewhere beyond the trees. Dinah’s hand found his and he gave it a squeeze, the silence seeming to stretch for hours even if it was only for a few seconds. When Hal finally spoke, he almost missed it through the roar in his ears.

“Yes. I want you to be serious.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
